Ashnard
Ashnard (アシュナード), also known as the Mad King, is the 13th king of Daein and the main antagonist of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, He wields the wicked Gurgurant sword and rides a fearsome dragon named Rajaion into battle. He is unlockable by completing 15 playthroughs of the game. =Character History= The 13th king of the nation of Daein, Ashnard wages war on Crimea in an effort to ignite a continent-wide conflict. His goal is to obtain Lehran's Medallion, the Fire Emblem, which holds the spirit of a dark god that thrives on chaotic energies. Although he obtains the medallion and makes numerous efforts to sow the seeds of war across Tellius, he is ultimately defeated at the end of the game despite being able to use the medallion to gain god-like power. Ashnard's wyvern mount is in fact not a wyvern at all, but the warped form of Rajaion the prince of Goldoa, a black dragon laguz and Ena's fiance as well as the brother of Ashnard's wife Almedha. Before becoming king, he was a great warrior who was able to almost single-handedly grant victory to Daein in a minor conflict between Daein and Begnion. His rise to power was considered highly unlikely because a long list of other relatives stood ahead of him in line for the throne. Although it is publicly believed that a major illness led to the deaths of the other potential rulers, in reality, Ashnard killed them all. In the game's sequel, it is revealed through Ashnard's wife, Almedha, that Ashnard had tricked his father the king into signing a blood pact. When the king unknowingly broke it, many citizens of Daein perished under the blood pact's plague. Ashnard ended the blood pact by killing his father and destroying the document. One year after the plague subsided and all of the Daein royal family in succesion for the throne were dead, Ashnard was crowned King of Daein. His coronation occured 18 years before Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. It is revealed that Ashnard believes that the current society, based on Begnion's hierarchy, is wrong. Ashnard believes that one's lot in life should be solely based on their power; he tells Reyson that class and species won't matter in his world, that the strong will ultimately rule the weak. This likely explains Daein's system, where those who display great levels of might, particularly in combat, have the ability to gain much power within Daein society regardless of class or social standing. =Character Data= Base Stats |King Daein |Fire |20 |60 |35 |16 |27 |27 |0 |35 |26 |14 |49 |10 |Sword - S Axe - A |Renewal Daunt |Gurgurant * Second Battle (Hard mode or higher Only) |King Daein |Fire |20 |80 |40 |25 |30 |28 |10 |35 |30 |14 |49 |10 |Sword - S Axe - A |Renewal Daunt |Gurgurant Boss battle conversations *Default Ashnard: One blow. For nameless wretches like you, one blow is more than enough. *VS. Ike Ike: ... Ashnard: Heh heh heh. I remember that stance well. So your father taught you swordplay, did he? How very happy that makes me. Ike: Mad King Ashnard! I will cut you down with this blade and end your reign of terror! Ashnard: You? Cut me down? Heee... Good. If you possess the strength to do so, then so be it. That process is the principle on which my ideal world operates. Ike: What are you talking about? *VS. Mist Mist: As long as you're alive, this war can not end. How many lives have you stolen with your selfishness? Ashnard: You ask that of me? You? A girl? Pah! Trivial. You're not worth the effort it would take to kill you. Mist: Give me back my medallion! You aren't supposed to have it! Ashnard: Are you...Gawain's daughter? Mist: I am! And like my father and mother before me, I will protect the world from your madness! Ashnard: Heh heh... Hwah hah hah hah... Wheeee haaa haaa haaaaaarrr! Perhaps I'll kill you after all! If you are their child, you get special privileges! Show me your might! *VS. Elincia Elincia: Ashnard! Ashnard: What? You again, Princess Crimea? I told you, you are not the foe I seek. Elincia: You may not think so... Yet my purpose here is to defeat you. In the name of my father, my mother, my lord uncle, and the countless citizens of Crimea... You murdered them all! And I will never forgive you that! Ashnard: In the world I am creating, only those with power will be allowed to live. Hurry and die, weakling! *VS. Tauroneo Ashnard: Is that you, Tauroneo? As I thought... You betrayed me after all. Tauroneo: ... Ashnard: In my father's time, there was a man who was one of the Four Steadfast Riders. That man grew old and useless, and retired from the front lines. How does his story end, you ask? Come, let us write it together. Tauroneo: Oh, my king... In all of Daein's history, perhaps no other ruler has used the talents at his command to the degree you have... But all the same, no other king has chosen a path so incredibly stupid. Ashnard: Heh heh heh... Will history judge me to be just or evil? We will not know until all of this is finished. Tauroneo: ...Now that I've confronted you and traded words with you, I have come to a decision. Throughout Daein, I, Tauroneo, will be known as the king killer. Come! Let me earn my name! *VS. Haar Ashnard: Who are you, dog? Haar: You don't seem to recall my name... I'm a man who was once a part of your army, if just barely. Ashnard: You're some nobody who turned traitor and joined the Crimeans? I've no interest in you. Begone. Haar: I'll leave as quickly as I'm able. Right after I've taken your head! *VS. Jill Ashnard: Annoying little insect. Whose path is it that you think to block? Jill: ...My father died because of you. He tried so hard...to prove he was a loyal citizen of Daein. And you never recognized his efforts. Not even once. Ashnard: Are you complaining to me? Come back some other time. I'm busy. Jill: Answer me! My father was General Shiharam! Why did he have to die? Ashnard: Eh? Who are you talking about? The name is unfamiliar... I don't think we ever had such a general. Jill: What? Ashnard: This is a waste of time. Leave my sight at once. Jill: ...Ashnard... Ashnard!! ASHNARD!! I...will never forgive you! NEVER!!! *VS. Beast Laguz Ashnard: That is not the extent of your might, beast tribe warrior! I will not allow you to die while the great power within you still slumbers. Release your rage! Release your hate! Show me the fury you keep inside! *VS. Hawk Laguz Ashnard: Hawks of Phoenicis! How strong are you that Begnion should fear you so? I trust I may expect good things from our battle. *VS. Reyson Ashnard: Galdr singer, did you come here today so that I might take ownership of you? Reyson: I have something to ask you. Were you the one who stole the medallion and my sister, Lillia, from Serenes Forest? Ashnard: You know that already, do you not? Why would you come all this way to ask something you already know? Do you wish me to deny it? Reyson: If the dark god is awakened, the world will once again be flooded. And this time, even our continent will fall. You will not survive that event... Do you truly desire such an end? Ashnard: I do. Oh, how I do... It's true. The world may be destroyed by the coming of the dark god. Then again, it may not. I question the way in which our society is designed. No matter what strength a person has, it is the station he is born into that controls his destiny. And you cannot control where you will be born. Do you believe that a person of low birth should simply endure the curse of his station? I think not. If you are stronger than those around you, you should benefit from your strength. This is why I will use my strength to remake this world. Class and rank will not matter. Human and sub-human will not matter. The strong will possess everything. The weak will submit to their will. Is this not the meaning of peace? Reyson: Are you saying that the lives of those without strength have no value? Ashnard: That is the natural order. The only way for the weak to survive is to cling to the strong. Our discussion is over. Tell me, frail little bird who cannot fight; which do you choose? Submission? Or death? Reyson: ...Life proffered to me by your hand is something I would never accept! Ashnard: Very well... Then I will give you the alternative! You will be a weight around my neck no more! *VS. Ena Ashnard: Heh heh... Heeee heeee heh... So you're still alive, are you? Ena: ... Ashnard: Do you really want to do this? Do you believe you can defeat me? Ena: I... I was mistaken. You are truly mad... ...Even so... I wanted to be near you. If I could have been near you, it would have been all right... Ashnard: Did you think I would allow that? Whaaaa haa haa haaaaa! Ena: King Ashnard of Daein. You will die at my hand! *VS. Nasir Ashnard: You're not human. But your aura... You're not a beast, nor a bird... You must be a dragon! or white dragon! To meet with you here... Wheeee haa haa haaaa! For me, there is no greater joy! (Depends if Nasir is transformed) Nasir: King Daein... There is a reason I had to meet you. Ashnard: And that is? Nasir: I would have you tell me how to heal my warped and twisted laguz brothers. If you created them, you should know how to restore them. Ashnard: That... That is what you want? Whaaa haaa haaa haaaaa! Fool! There never was such a cure! Nasir: ... What have you...done... It is...already...too late... Ashnard: Tell me, dragon, were you our Worm? Heh heh heh. I see... So your goal is to stop the Goldoans from fighting. Tsk, tsk, tsk! Nasir: We dragons are known for our wrath. Even spilling your blood today will not atone for what you have done! Ashnard: Despise me! Loathe me! Whaaa haa haa haaaaaa! I will feast on your hatred! Let your hate build, dragon! Attack me with everything you have! I know your strength is not gone yet! *VS. Tibarn Ashnard: Oh, the king of hawks! Meeting your feathered carcass here today is... Fantastic! I am so pleased! Tibarn: As am I. I want to rake my talons across your face so much, I can hardly control myself. Ashnard: Waaaaa haaaa haaa! Heeee heee haaa! Perfect! PERFECT!!! That is what war is all about! Tibarn: Come. Let's get started. *VS. Naesala Naesala: you like this makes me want to forget this whole fighting thing. or thinking about fighting you makes me want to forget the whole thing. Heck, it's not like I'm getting paid... Say... Do you want to hire me? (Depends on which form of Ashnard) Ashnard: What's this? Do you wish to return to Daein's loving embrace? Naesala: I do... If you agree to make me very, very rich. Ashnard: Enough of your lies, crow. Even now, your beady eyes look to find a chink in my armor. Naesala: Ah...you found me out. All right, let's proceed in earnest. No more tricks... Oh, look over there! Didn't work, eh? Then die, madman! I won't be doing you any favors if I let you live. *VS. Giffca Ashnard: You're the one they speak of in whispers... The lion king's shadow. What are you doing so far from your body, shadow? Am I so terrible that your king hides in fear? Giffca: Your strength, King of Daein, with your medallion, is not sufficient. That is why I am here. If I fail to stop you today, then your next opponent will be our king. But first, this imposter will measure your fighting prowess. (Depends on which form of Ashnard) Ashnard: What impudence! Are you prepared become a pile of bones for your king? You'll make a fine snack! Gallery File:Ashnardingame.gif|Ashnard ingame apparence File:Ashnard and the previous King.png|Ashnard and the previous king File:Ashnard surveying Daein.png|Ashnard surveying Daein File:Ashnard the Mad King.png|Ashnard the Mad King Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Enemies Category:Beorc